A fluid ejector (e.g., an ink jet printhead) typically has an interior surface, an orifice through which fluid is ejected, and an exterior surface. When fluid is ejected from the orifice, the fluid can accumulate on the exterior surface of the fluid ejector, diverting further fluid from an intended path of travel or blocking it entirely (e.g., due to surface tension). Some materials from which fluid ejectors are fabricated (e.g., silicon) are hydrophilic, which typically exacerbates the problem of accumulation when fluids are ejected.
Non-wetting coatings can be used to coat surfaces. However, some types of materials are soft and are not durable coatings. Some coatings also can be expensive and difficult to pattern.